


Two Birds On A Wire...

by Logical_Lies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Ribbons, Song - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The lights sides are shown darkly, Virgil leaves Deceit, love-hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Lies/pseuds/Logical_Lies
Summary: Virgil and Deceit were connected by a ribbon. While the anxious side wanted to leave and be with the light sides, Deceit just wanted to stay there and watch. They knew that they couldn't compromise, however, something changed....





	Two Birds On A Wire...

Virgil and Deceit were connected by a ribbon. It was a mix of purple and yellow- their favorite colors. The rope wasn't particularly long so they couldn't leave each other. Usually, the dark sides would have to kick them both out, even when it was only one. When arguments happened between them and the dark sides, they would sit on a bench in the mindscape. They knew that this was going to be the rest of their lives, however, something changed.

"I want to leave.." Virgil mumbles, pointing the light sides door. The entrance was very peaceful compared to theirs. The good sides decorated their door with numerous cat stickers and colors that complemented them nicely. Theirs was a lot darker and broken. They never fixed it because they don't know how to. Summoning things were more difficult.

Recently, the light sides were more welcoming to the anxious sides because of the recent videos they've made. Deceit tried various times to join in but it never seemed to work. They said it wasn't time for him or it's too early to add a new side. While recording, he has to sit in the corner, just under morality. That was the only side who tried to interact. He made the lying side laugh a couple of times with his jokes but they soon disconnected. He hoped that one day he could be like Virgil and get noticed by the camera- that would be nice.

"Yess, that would be excellent..." Deceit lied, looking at the floor. Stopping the side from doing things he likes would be a mean move. It was hard for the anxious side to even talk most days and he didn't want to disrupt that. Some days, he did believe he felt jealous of the other. Always getting the attention and love from the "Fanders".

The hardest part of being with the good sides is what they say. Sometimes it can be an annoyed huff aimed at the lying side or words like, "Just cut it" which stung. Deceit had a talk with the other about the situation and he wanted him to tell the sides to stop- they didn't.

Virgil shook his head, tightly squeezing the others hand. They both looked into each other's eyes with guilt. They both believed the lies they shared and they knew that- they just didn't know when. They used to share everything together but now, most of it was lies.

"We don't have to go..." The anxious side smiled, rubbing the others palm slowly. He didn't like guilt tripping sides but he really wanted to do another video and chat. He liked the conversation with sides that actually speak. The dark sides use anger and aggression instead of love and honesty.

Deceit rolled his eyes and got up from the bench. There was no way he could say no- they were literally attached to each other. If they got into an argument, he knew the good sides would give him hell. Making the anxious side happy, made him feel calm.

~  
After more visits and doing videos- Virgil changed. He felt more open and bubbly to talk about random things. He goes on about how the light sides showed him how to bake or decorate or even win in chess. In the recent video, he opened up even more by giving them his name. It was a surprise at first but immediately was taken over with the new makeover. The side never said he liked purple yet here he was, in a purple jumper and violet trainers.

Once again, the anxious side begged to go back but Deceit made more excuses and lies to persuade him. The last time he went, he finally was in a video but not in the way he wanted. He had to pretend to be morality and control everyone- which he hated. That wasn't the light he wanted and Virgil apologized repeatedly about being mean and calling his outfit but it didn't feel real. Now he made excuses like he was tired so he wouldn't have to go back for the others to loathe him.

Virgil persuaded the lying side again to go back and do another video. He didn't feel as bad for the other anymore. Logic and Creativity told him to come back and he did- even if the other didn't want to.

Virgil believed every lie the side would make but he didn't care. He knew that the other only lied to not be in the light sides room and to make him stay.

~

  
"Dee, I said let go of the ribbon," Virgil barked, pulling harder on the rope between them. They've been arguing for hours about going back, however, the lying side wasn't giving up this time. The "Fanders" didn't like him so he didn't want to go. He didn't want to be on video for the hate and complaining from the sides.

"Fine," Deceit huffed, slowly letting the ribbon go from his fingers. Just thinking of the next couple of hours made him sick. He really didn't want to go back but it was either that or Virgil being mad. They didn't have the same connection like before because of the light sides. It was all their fault.

~

  
Silence echoed around the mindscape. The only time they would talk is when they made their way to the good sides. The most they did on the bench was a huff or a rare eye roll. There was no chance to have a chat- not even small talk. Today, however, Virgil talked...about the new video.

"Come on let's go!" He smiled, getting up from the bench. Deceit looked up at the impatient side. He didn't know what they were anymore. It didn't feel like a friendship anymore. Not it just felt like to strangers attached on a "wire".

Slowly looking at the sides pockets, his eyes widened. His eyes stung as he looked at the sharp blade in the anxious sides pocket. It shined brightly- too brightly. He knew that this was the end. They no longer needed to be together. Virgil would just cut him off and leave. He doesn't care about the pain of the outcome. The blade stood out from the anxious sides appearance. He slowly stood up before saying something.

"You have scissors?" Deceit smiled wearily, trying to hide the disappointment glowing in his eyes. He couldn't feel anything that rushed around his body. The emotions wanted to fire out of his but he trapped them. He shouldn't show how he was feeling. He knew that this would situation would be played out.

Virgil stared at the other and froze. His face turned milky white while his eyes widened and filled with tears. He quickly grabbed the weapon and held it tightly. Tears streamed down his face- ruining his makeup. "You know I wasn't going to, they just said bring it in-"

 

"Cut it..."

 

Deceit couldn't stop his emotions anymore- he let them out. His tears tasted absolutely bitter. He didn't care what the other had to say. Every word just became muffled. The blood that rushed in his ears became louder and the sweat stuck his hair down.

 

Virgil slowly raised the blade of the scissors to the ribbon. Memories of talking about this day flashed in his head. They always talked about that they would never get to this situation yet they have. Seconds felt like hours, teasing them. They would even joke about this, pretending to fall dead but now it was real. Lives were at stake. The blade became inches closer before-

 

Snap.

 

Warmth fluttered within Deceit. All his body parts became numb. His vision went completely blurry and his wrist stung. A gooey substance dribbled down to his elbow. His brain felt like it burnt to a crisp. He tried to say something more to Virgil like a sorry but all that came out was a strangled gasp. His lungs cried for air. Before collapsing to the ground, Virgil grabbed him and didn't let go. Once again, he tried to say anything yet everything became black.

 

He held the lying side tightly- One hand on the back of his neck and the other on the back. He wanted this to be a joke like they always reenacted but it wasn't. He wanted Dee to get back up again and say something. There wasn't any weight on his wrist now. It felt light.

 

 

Once they were connected and happy. When Virgil wanted to fly away to do something new...Deceit dies...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly not a Christmas story but that comes later. Kudos are appreciated and even added a comment might help.
> 
>  
> 
> ~BW


End file.
